Huyendo del circo
by Rosalie C
Summary: Bella huye del que ha sido su único hogar, el circo. Encontrará un trabajo en un rancho de Texas donde intentará ocltar su pasado, su edad, y sobrevivir a la fría mirada de su jefe y a los obstaculos que este lo pone. Edward Cullen iba a ser una pesadill
1. Un payaso fuera del circo

**Huyendo del circo**

Capítulo 1, Un payaso fuera del circo

-Vete de aquí, Bella. Tu no perteneces a este mundo.-el tinte de reproche que había en la voz de Jacob aún retumbaba en mi mente cuando dejé atrás las carpas desmontadas del circo. Huía de todo lo que había sido mi vida, huía de mi hogar y huía del recuerdo de Renée.

El recuerdo de mi madre permanecía grabado en mis sentidos como algo brillante. Solía vestir una chaqueta de esmoquin con lentejuelas rosas y un pantalón corto minúsculo también de color rosa, pero lo que a ella más le gustaba era el sombrero de copa negro con una rosa dibujada a base de lentejuelas rosas también. Renée adoraba al circo y me adoraba a mí, era de sonrisa fácil y unos ojos azules muy llamativos. Conocí a mil aventuras de mi madre, a veces más de una por ciudad, pero a la aventura que nunca conocí fue a mi padre. Nací y me crié en el circo, concretamente en el Circo Zapatta, el nombre se lo había puesto el dueño, un falso italiano –en realidad era de Kansas- que se hacía llamar Luigi Zapatta. Él me enseñó a relacionarme con la gente, mi madre Renée me enseñó a hacer malabarismo y a ponerme las piernas detrás de la cabeza, Anne y Jeanne me enseñaron a bailar y me intentaron inculcar el arte de hacer piruetas –dejaron de intentarlos cuando mi madre les echó la bronca porque me hice un esguince a mis 5 años-. Billy el cuidador de los caballos me había enseñado matemáticas y el amor hacía los caballos. Me enseñaron lo que era la vida del trabajo, me enseñaron trucos de magia y me enseñaron los sentimientos. El circo se convirtió también en mi hogar, y cuando mi madre murió por un accidente que aún me causaba dolor yo no tuve más opción que trabajar en el circo, con los caballos, algo que realmente me hacía feliz.

Y era la mirada del hijo de Billy, Jacob, Jake, mi sol personal, mi puerto seguro el que me despedía con una mirada avergonzada.

Todo lo que creía se había derrumbado como si hubiera sido una mera ilusión.

Había recogido las pocas cosas que tenía y las había metido en un viejo bolso de deporte, miré a mí alrededor, en pleno febrero de 1990 la ciudad de Irving en Texas estaba en pleno desarrollo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por aquí, pero al parecer el destino había querido que me quedara aquí. Me gustaba pensar que era el destino y no mi culpa la que me retenía en esa ciudad. Se estaban construyendo edificios nuevos pero aún se veía parte de lo que era la Texas rural de antaño y era justo lo que necesitaba. Un rancho, lo único que sabía hacer bien era leer, hacer malabarismos, trucos de magia y tratar con caballos, por lo que en realidad Irving era la ciudad ideal para empezar de nuevo.

Me hospedé en un hostal. Podría sobrevivir un par de meses con mis ahorros, pero debía encontrar trabajo.

La señora Maria O'Donnell la dueña y gerente del hostal Happiness era bajita y se teñía el pelo de color rojo, siempre permanecía con el rostro enfadado pero tenía la voz de pito, era difícil no reírse de ella. Odiaba su nombre por lo que exigía que le llamaran miss O'Donnell. Me condujo por los estrechos pasillos del hostal y se paró enfrente de una puerta.

-A veces le cuesta abrirse, solo haz un poco de fuerza.-me comentó con tono desdeñoso. Yo asentí, me entregó la llave y me dejó pasar.-No están permitidas las duchas después de las 8 de la tarde y no más ruido después de las 9:30. ¿Queda claro?-volví asentir y ella me dedicó una mirada de indiferencia, me dejó en la habitación rosa, como la llamaría durante esa semana y se fue refunfuñado. Era bastante la ironía, la dueña del hostal era todo lo contrario al hostal que se hacía llamar Felicidad.

La habitación estaba empapelada con papel viejo de flores rosas, las mantas de la cama eran rosas brillantes y el baño tenía cerámica rosa pastel también. Había aprendido a odiar el rosa.

Aquel mismo día tras haber comido en el hostal salí a buscar trabajo, no tuve suerte, apenas había trabajo rural. Miss O'Donnell con su voz de pito tardó cinco días en decirme que en el rancho Cullen buscaban a gente; según la señora que se estaba enriqueciendo a costa de mis ahorros no se podía llegar de otra forma que caminando o bien en coche. Obviamente yo no tenía coche y ningún conocido que me pudiera llevar, así que la mañana del séptimo día me levante, me vestí cómoda y con mis documentos y mis únicas zapatillas emprendí el camino.

Irving pese a estar convirtiéndose en una gran ciudad no tenía un gran bullicio, al contrario la gente parecía vivir todavía en un pequeño pueblo. Tardé media hora en dejar atrás la ciudad y 45 minutos en ver un rancho a lo lejos, supuse que era mi nerviosismo el que hizo desaparecer el cansancio de mis piernas y aumentar el ritmo de mis pisadas. Pronto me vi debajo de un arco que rezaba con palabras de hierro la propiedad. "Rancho Cullen" me sudaban las manos y pese a ser febrero el tiempo estaba cálido debido al clima subtropical. Había una masía enorme de piedra y con aspecto de ser muy antigua. Las cuadras eran grandiosas, no supe reconocer los otros dos edificios, tras la casa pude reconocer grandes prados que parecían interminables.

-¿Busca algo?-preguntó una voz ronca, salté debido al susto y me giré. Tuve que levantar la vista, era un hombre de tez morena y con facciones latinas.

-Eh… si, yo… esto, yo venía por el trabajo.-me avergoncé por mi tono nervioso. El hombre que no pasaria de los 35 me miró de arriba abajo sin disimular un poco para luego dedicarme una mirada escéptica.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea, mmh…-se pensó la palabra.

-¿Apropiado para mí?-me adelanté un poco más segura de mi misma.

-Exacto. Si me disculpas.-sacudió su sombrero de vaquero a modo de saludo y se giró dejándome en shock.

-¡Eh! ¡Perdone!.-le llamé y él se paró.-Creo que podría explicarme el trabajo y yo le diré si puedo o no con él.-el hombre alzó una ceja. Pareció contener una risa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes muchacha? Vuelve a casa con tus padres.

-Tengo 24 años.-mentí.-Y no me voy a ir hasta que me explique de que va el trabajo. Lo necesito.-acabé un poco desesperada. Parece que se apiadó de mí.

-Caballos.-dijo, casi sonreí, pero estaba demasiado tensa.- ¿Sabes algo de caballos?-asentí, volví a ver el brillo de escepticismo.-Se trata de su cuidado y crianza, incluso el adiestramiento, nos dedicamos mayormente a eso y no nos podemos permitir a alguien incompetente y sin experiencia.

-Tengo experiencia.-le dije.

-Ya lo veremos.-murmuró.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el trabajo?

-No.-me miró serio y echó a caminar. Yo le seguí.-Podrías probar, no soy nadie para juzgar. No podemos permitirnos irresponsables y mentirosos, pero tampoco podemos esperar. Nuestro último trabajador se ha ido a Houston a jugar a la bolsa. Volverá en tres meses como mucho, perdedor.-esto último lo dijo con desdén.-Estos son los establos.-los señaló, eran enormes y en su interior habría unos cincuenta caballos como poco. Olía a cuadra, pero era el establo más limpio que había visto nunca. Se paseó por ellos conmigo pisándole los talones.-tu tarea sería mantener esto limpio, contarás con un poco de ayuda, pero sobretodo con el cuidado de los caballos, lavarlos, darles de comer, sacarlos, y todo eso. Ya sabes, supongo que tendremos que buscar a algún adiestrador. Ya no se encuentran de esos, pero hasta el momento el jefe se encargará de eso.

-¿No es usted el jefe?-él rió como si fuera una tontería.

-Claro que no.- había diferentes tipos de caballos, los extraordinarios árabes, los esbeltos bereberes, los extraños apaloosa, incluso andaluces y más, cada caballo que veía me fascinaba.-Esta será tu prueba.-me dijo señalando una yegua marrón. Me dejó pasar, le entregué mi mochila y me limpié el sudor de las manos. Esta era la prueba de fuego. Los caballos son animales sumamente sensibles, y deben aceptarte des de un principio. Billy siempre decía que debíamos tratarlos como reyes y ellos nos tratarían igual.

Casi me puse a llorar cuando recordé la voz de Billy.

"_-Primero presenta tus respetos al caballo, cuando él se mueva estira la mano y acaríciale y si él asiente es todo tuyo."_ Me había dicho en mi primera lección a los tres años, supongo esa frase me la había repetido siempre.

La yegua era un increíble caballo andaluz, una raza orgullosa y fiel. Me quedé quieta mirándole tranquila, como Billy decía ella se movió y estiré la mano acariciándola, se restregó contra la mano.

-Hola preciosa.- le pase la mano por el lomo.- Veo que no te han cepillado.-tuve ganas de llorar, este era mi lugar, pero no con estos caballos. Cogí un cepillo y con parsimonia pero con seguridad la cepillé. No paré de hablarle, era algo natural, incluso me olvidé del hombre moreno. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve, pero quedó brillante y preciosa. Era esplendida. Me sentí como en el circo, era un ejemplar juguetón y me lo demostró.

-Está claro que sabe de caballos.-escuché la voz ronca del hombre.-Y yo no puedo con todo el trabajo.-levanté la vista sorprendida de verlo parado junto a un hombre de su misma altura. Este también era moreno pero supongo que se debía al sol y me miraba fríamente. Tenía unos ojos verdes y bajo el sombrero de vaquero gastado se le asomaban mellones de pelo de un extraño color.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, tenía la voz dura y afilada. Le temí.

-Isabella Swan, señor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres inmigrante? ¿Tienes papeles? ¿Dónde vives?

-Yo…-maldije mis nervios de nuevo.-Tengo 24 años, no soy inmigrante tengo papeles, me hospedo en el hostal Happiness y tengo experiencia con los caballos, me crié con ellos.-expliqué antes de que me hiciera otro interrogatorio que me pondría de los nervios.

-Probaras durante una semana, Juan te dirá si estas cogida o no. Puedes alojarte con el personal en el edificio que habrás visto fuera, a la derecha de la casa principal. La comida y el alojamiento se descontaran del sueldo y cualquier fallo que cometas con mis caballos también. Espero que sepas que cualquiera de estos caballos vale más que tu.-estaba congelada en el lugar, salí del trance cuando la yegua me golpeó levemente.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?-pregunté con voz trémula.

-Mañana, que Juan te expliqué todas tus tareas.-Ni siquiera se despidió y se marchó. Miré al hombre que suponía sería Juan, me miraba con diversión.

-¿Ese era el jefe?

-Ese era el jefe.-asintió él riendo.

-Da miedo.-dije soltando un respiro. Él se carcajeó, me separé de la yegua y volví a seguir a Juan para que me enseñara todo.

-Te acostumbrarás.- me habló de todo el rancho y me explicó mis funciones y la de los demás, era un trabajo duro, pero estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¿Cómo has venido?

-Caminando.-me miró sorprendido.

-Vamos te acompañaré a buscar tus cosas, sino tardaras todo el día.-me ofreció sonriendo, me dio vergüenza pero acepté. La furgoneta de Juan hacía mucho ruido pero iba bastante rápido y la hora y cuarto que había tardado caminando se redujo a 20 minutos. Aparcó la furgoneta y me acompañó al interior.

-Este hostal es histórico.-me explicó.-Yo también me hospedé aquí cuando llegué. Por ese entonces si que parecía felicidad, ahora esta poco menos que patético.

-¡Maria!-exclamó cuando vimos a miss O'Donnell. Ella hizo un gesto de asco.- ¿Sigues haciendo el estofado de los viernes?

-Pues claro.-respondió ella con su tono desdeñoso.

-Nos quedaremos a comer, y luego nos iremos. ¿Te parece bien Isabella?-yo asentí confundida por su repentino comportamiento juguetón, ya había percibido ese lado burlesco de él pero no tan exagerado. Tras decirle que no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella, que prefería Bella, y de comer el rico estofado, que al parecer era famoso pues el siempre vacío comedor estaba lleno, nos marchamos.

De camino al rancho Juan me contó anécdotas que le habían pasado con sus "bebés". Al principio no entendía que o quienes eran sus bebés, después comprendí que me hablaba de las vacas con las que trabajaba. Aparcó frente al edificio que había indicado el jefe y yo me bajé.

-Yo si que soy un cowboy y lo demás son tonterías.-me dijo orgulloso, me bajé de su furgoneta riendo. Se me cortó la risa cuando me di cuenta de que mi jefe me observaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de mí.

-Juan, ¿Cómo se llama el jefe?-pregunté desviando la vista.

-Es de temer, verdad?-se rió, seguramente de mi expresión.-Se llama Edward Cullen.

Volví la vista, pero Edward Cullen me daba la espalda y caminaba hacía los establos.

* * *

aquí esta mi nueva historia, espero que os guste igual que las otras! espero que me digais que opinais!

nos vemossss =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Huyendo del circo**

**Capítulo 2:**

Los días pasaban con mucha rapidez, lo que al principio me era desconocido se iba convirtiendo en una rutina diaria.

El rancho Cullen era enrome y no solo se dedicaba a la crianza de animales, en si se dedicaba ala crianza de animales de granja tales como los cerdos, las vacas, las gallinas y los caballos. Tenían un amplio campo de trabajo la mayor parte de la comida se obtenía de los campos de cultivo del Rancho.

A veces me preguntaba sobre la procedencia de todo ese mini imperio Cullen que crecía un poco más, la gente nacía rica? Nacía con tierras y gente trabajando para ellos? Había tenido yo mala suerte de nacer en una familia sin lazos de sangre y nómada? Jamás en toda mi vida me había planteado tener mala suerte, quizás porque hasta el momento no había conocido nada más.

Según me dijeron a los pocos días de haber llegado, el Rancho Cullen era uno de los más prestigiosos criadores de caballos, una vez amaestrados aquí se importaban a distintos lugares, para competir o para cualquier propósito legal, claro está, a mi parecer era un trabajo bastante impersonal. No podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia cada vez que acariciaba a un caballo, el circo por mucho que lo negase, por mucho que lo intentase olvidar siempre sería mi hogar.

En un principio creí que me habían contratado para ser ayudante, pero hasta el momento lo único que había hecho había sido cuidar y limpiar a los caballos. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de montar, cosa que extrañaba de sobremanera.

Apenas tenía tiempo de dormir, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Se trabajaba casi de sol a sol, me levantaba alas 6 de la mañana para tomar el desayuno a las 6.30 y empezar a trabajar a las 7 de la mañana. Era agotador.

Pese a trabajar con muchísima gente solamente había congeniado bien con Juan, un especie de capataz y con Seth Clearwater, otro ayudante como yo, bueno él era algo así como el reemplazo de su hermana cuando esta no se podía presentar. Leah, la hermana de Seth parecía tenerme un odio irracional, por lo que evitaba acercarme a ella.

La primera vez que hablé con Edward Cullen después de nuestro encuentro a la hora de contratarme fue al mes y medio de haber llegado. Nunca había hablado con él pues era el mismo Juan quien supervisaba mi trabajo, yo a su vez supervisaba el trabajo aplicado en los caballos. Al parecer era la que mejor conocía el tema.

Edward Cullen se presentó una mañana de un soleado sábado, vestía un traje de montar y a su lado había una mujer espectacular. Era alta y el traje de montar estilizaba su figura, parecía una modelo, tenía la piel bronceada por el sol, unos ojos azules penetrantes y una melena rojiza y rizada que llevaba medio recogida bajo el sombrero de vaquera. Parecía sacada de un anuncio, supuse que era la novia de mi jefe, eran una pareja idílica.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunté con voz temblorosa. Me reprendí mentalmente por eso.

-Prepara mi caballo y uno dócil para la señorita.-ordenó con voz gélida.

-Edward cielo, se montar perfectamente.-el tono meloso de la mujer hubiera derretido hasta las gominolas. Miré a mi jefe esperando la orden, pero no me dijo nada. Me adentré en los establos. Por desgracia solo estaba Leah.

Como hasta el momento yo solo me había encargado del cuidado de los animales, no conocía del todo la actitud de ellos a las hora de ser montados.

-Leah.-llamé, me miró desdeñosa.-¿Cuál de todos los caballos es el más dócil para montar?-al momento me arrepentí de la pregunta, pero supuse que por ser orden del jefe ella no se atrevería a mentirme.

-Sin duda, Shine, es el mejor para principiantes.-me dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Vale, gracias.-Sin embargo cuando me encontré en frente de Shine, un enorme semental que incluso a mi me había costado dominar, dudé. Era la palabra de Leah contra mi instinto, ella llevaba más tiempo aquí, y los caballos parecían quererla. Me decanté por mi instinto, si fallaba la culpa sería solo mía. Al final me decanté por una yegua llamada Aixa, había sido tranquila desde el primer momento. La preparé y la deje atada mientras iba a preparar el caballo del jefe; desde que llegué supe de inmediato que Rain era el caballo del jefe, era un espléndido ejemplar árabe-andaluz de color marrón rojizo, un caballo que solo los más afortunados se podrían permitir tener. Incluso la silla era más grande para el caballo. Los primeros días de estar aquí me había costado un poco ganarme la confianza del caballo, pero sin duda todo era paciencia. Cuando salí de los establos, Edward y su novia mantenían una conversación y por la cara de ella parecía ser bastante entretenida.

—Señor, los caballos.—cuando vio que había cogido a Aixa frunció el ceño, y yo me mordí el labio nerviosa.

—Está bien, gracias.—me apresuré en volver a mis tareas.

Fue entrada la tarde cuando el mismo Edward se encargó de cepillar y guardar a los dos caballos. Cuando yo estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas para marcharme y poder cenar él me llamó.

—Isabella.—fue aquella tarde, de un sábado ya en la tarde la primera vez que él pronunció mi nombre completo, y supe en aquel instante que mi madre siempre tenía razón bajo sus locos comentarios, me asusté y mi corazón saltó con miedo porque jamás me esperé aquel momento, jamás creí a mi madre; supe que debía permanecer lejos de él si no me quería crear algún tipo de lazo –en ese momento no sabía que tipo de lazo era- con mi jefe. Durante toda mi vida mi madre me lo había advertido, y en aquel instante fue como si volviera a escuchar su voz, como si ella estuviera a mi lado.

"—_Solo un hombre, Bella. Ha sido así durante todas las generaciones mi abuela me lo dijo a mi, y a mi madre. Siempre es así. —había dicho Renée aún con su traje rosa de lentejuelas._

—_¿Pero mamá, como__ voy a saber que es él?—_

_—Él te llamará, lo sabrás.— entonces me había acariciado la cabeza como si fuera una niña de 5 años y no una adolescente de casi 15 años."_

—Isabella.—me volvió a llamar mi jefe.

Su voz no había sido gélida, si no suave, pausada y calmada, quizás aún se encontraba hechizado por la magia de los caballos, pero me hechizó a mi también, di un par de pasos hacía atrás como si a un par de centímetros más su voz no me fuera a llegar.

—¿Necesita algo, señor?.—pregunté aun en la distancia.

—¿Por qué preparaste a Aixa?—sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio con fuerza, me había equivocado en mi instinto.

—Pensé que sería el adecuado...

—Leah te dijo que el adecuado era Shine.—me miró directamente a los ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda me dieron la sensación de que llegaban hasta el alma. Retrocedí otra vez, esta vez impactada por la fuerza de su mirada, aparté la vista.

—Shine no me da la sensación de ser dócil, es muy orgulloso, en cambio Aixa es humilde y tranquila. Yo creí que era más adecuado...

—¿Hay algún conflicto con Leah?—preguntó esta vez con voz un poco más dura.

—No, señor.—

—No me gusta que mis trabajadores se lleven mal—levanté la mirada justo cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más. Me miró.

—No nos llevamos mal, señor.— él asintió, yo me quedé de pie sin saber que hacer mientras el acababa de recoger todas sus cosas. Al fin se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo suspiré tranquila y me dejé caer en una silla. En ese momento me di cuenta de la tensión que había reinado hacía unos momentos, que mi corazón latia desbocado y que mis manos sudaban, aún no entendía porque había estado tan nerviosa.

—Isabella.—levanté de golpe la vista sorprendida.—Mañana a primera hora quiero a Shine y a Rain preparados, saldremos a montar.

—Pero...—me mordí la lengua, ni siquiera me había dejado decir nada. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Él y yo? No, seguramente se referiría a la modelo que lo había acompañado hoy.

Me puse de pie, me despedí de los caballos como hacía siempre y me dirigí a mi habitación, tras una ducha corta y placentera me tumbé en la cama. Estaba agotada.

La próxima vez, aunque no confiara en Leah haría lo que ella me dijera, Shine había sido el caballo que debía preparar desde el principio. Ahogué un grito en la almohada al darme cuenta de que lo más probable era que el jefe creyera que no me llevaba bien con Leah, yo era la nueva, se supone que era más novata, por lo que tenía más probabilidades de salir mal parada.

Me desperté desorientada en una cama que no era la mía, cuando pude enfocar el techo me acordé que llevaba un mes y medio en un lugar distinto al circo, evadiendo la nostalgia matutina me duché rápidamente, era la primera vez que me quedaba dormida por lo que solo cogí una fruta y salí disparada hacía los establos.

No obstante, me vi obligada a detener mi carrera con una manzana en la boca y las manos en mi pelo haciéndome una coleta, pues mi jefe me esperaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Mis manos empezaron a sudar cuando dejé mi cabello mal atado, saqué la manzana de mi boca y me paré mirando el suelo frente a mi jefe, de pronto mis viejas botas con los cordones casi rotos me parecieron muy interesantes.

—Siento llegar tarde, señor.—dije rápidamente—No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero, prepara a Shine.—levanté la vista ante su tono brusco nada parecido al del día anterior y lo seguí al interior. No esperaba que fuese el mismo quien preparara a Rain, lo vi interactuar con el caballo con mucha familiaridad como si hubiese crecido con él, tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta desviando la mirada a los ojos de Shine.

—Buenos días, Shine.—saludé, intenté calmarme, Shine movó su cabeza como si supiese que iba a salir a pasear.—Estás impaciente, eh. Tranquilo ahora mismo salimos.— mi jefe acabó antes que yo, otra vez le seguí con las riendas de Shine en mis manos.

Aquel día por la mañana fue la primera que monté a Shine. Tras el incomodo intercambio de palabras con el señor Cullen sobre no tener un traje de montar adecuado, me hizo montar a Shine.

En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo a prueba. Jamás había montado a un caballo como aquel, el señor Cullen –en mi interior no podía evitar llamarle Edward, era a mi parecer, aún muy joven- me hizo ejecutar los cuatro tipos de pasos, sabía que mi técnica no era muy limpia pero hacía que el caballo me siguiese con todas las ordenes, lo que importaba era el animal y no yo. De vez en cuando hacía más fuerza con los brazos de lo necesario pues desde pequeña había querido ser como mi madre y como manía se me había quedado el ir haciendo florituras, cuando trabajaba con Billy solía imaginarme el público y daba mi propio espectáculo interior sonriendo, vendiendo, entreteniendo, divirtiéndome. La nostalgia otra vez. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbiría ante ella.

Después de la ejecución de los pasos, vino la ejecución de los trotes, cuando hube finalizado él aún montado en Rain me mandó parar. Le miré fijamente por primera vez en toda la mañana. Él era magnífico, sobre su caballo se veía más grande de lo que era, sus hombros escondidos bajo una camisa a cuadros se veían grandes y musculosos, el pelo se le escapaba bajo el sombrero y sus ojos verdes se veían de color esmeralda puro con el brillo del sol de la mañana. Él me miraba como analizándome y yo me empecé a poner nerviosa transmitiéndole mis nervios al caballo sin querer que se movió inquieto.

—Shhh... tranquilo, chico.—susurré acariciándole, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me acariciara a mi, alguien que me dijera que todo estaba bien, alguien que susurrara: Shhh...tranquila, chica. Me estaba ahogando, volví mi mirada al señor Cullen. El fruncía el ceño de nuevo. Se bajó de Rain y abrió la puerta de la cuadra, entonces montó de nuevo.

—Espero que sepas galopar.—y salió al galope, sorprendida tardé un poco en alcanzarle. Pero cuando lo hice me concentré solo en el aire azotando mi cara, los músculos de Shine contraerse bajo mi, nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono. Y de nuevo la nostalgia, la tristeza de haberlo perdido todo, y que en aquel momento se me estaba devolviendo, al menos una pizca, el sentimiento de lo conocido, el sentimiento de que no todo estaba perdido, que me iba a encontrar tarde o temprano.

Galopando tras el espléndido caballo de mi jefe, viendo la espalda de este moverse con el movimiento del galope de Rain, lloré. Las lágrimas se escurrían con rapidez por mis mejillas a causa del viento, pero fue la primera vez que saqué todo de dentro, intenté contener algunos sollozos , pero fue inevitable, no lo pude aguantar más.

Cuando las lágrimas me cegaron sin apenas poder ver fui descendiendo el ritmo del caballo, escuchaba su respiración acelerada y me pegué a él, necesitando un abrazo de lo conocido. Y cuando levanté la vista, quitándome las lágrimas de mi cara con la manga de mi vieja camiseta cual niña pequeña mi jefe me devolvía una mirada frustrada.

Me congelé. Él se acercó y lo único que dijo fue:

—Volvamos.—y como una rutina ya, fui al paso tras él.

* * *

Hola! Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, ya se que de momento no pasan muy interesantes pero tenía que poner estos puntos intermedios para poder introducir la acción de verdad,

Gracias por todos los comentarios, cada uno de ellos me saca una sonrisa

Siento tardar tanto pero estoy acabando los estudios y apenas tengo tiempo...

See u!


End file.
